An instant connection
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Ana has a very dark secret that she has kept from the world for years now. She hasn't told one single soul about it, because she was certain that nobody in the world was mentally capable of handling what she was hiding. Little did Ana know that there was someone who would understand her and who was willing to help with her 'situation'.(My submission for the Days of fifty challenge)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: This is a ONE-SHOT, you all...**

 **Hope you like. ;)**

* * *

 **An instant connection**

.

.

.

.

Every year, Christian Grey organized a New Year's Eve party. All employees received invitations to his party, including Ana and Kate.

'The party of the century!' was written on the invitation.

"I promise, it's going to be… epic. All of you should attend, OK?" Christian insisted, while handing out the invitations to his employees himself.

At one point, Christian locked his eyes on Ana." You're going to join us, right?"

In response, she shrugged and smiled shyly." I'm not sure, Mr. Grey... I've a lot of work to do." Ana replied, while heat instantly spread towards her cheeks.

'Why is my boss looking at me like that?" were the words that swirled around her head at that moment. His gaze on her was piercing, and God her heart was beating like crazy!

"It's an order, Miss Steele." Christian remarked, and smiled at her." You have to be there. I insist."

"But, sir... I've still got a dozen things to do." Ana replied." What about the Arias deal, Mr. Grey. I only have three days left to meet the deadline"

"Work on it the day _after_ tomorrow, Ana..." Christian told her." I'll postpone my other appointments for that day, so I can help you meet your deadline. Deal?"

He looked at her pleadingly, his beautiful gray eyes sparkling like stars.

Ana almost wanted to shout.' Please stop looking at me like that!'

Fortunately, she was able to hold herself back.

At one point, Christian was looking at her like she was something precious... the way a man in love would look at his girlfriend.

But why?

'Ugh! I'm just imagining it... I'm so out of his league. Stop it!' She scolded herself mentally.

"Ana?" He said, while looking at her questioningly." Will you join me at the party?"

Well, how can she resist?

"OK, Mr. Grey... I'll be there." Ana replied, making Christian smile widely.

"See you at the party"

.

.

.

 **At Christian's party**

So… here she was with Kate in the elevator, all dolled up in a dark blue evening dress and silver-colored high heels.

The moment they reached the floor where the party was held, Ana's heart rate kicked up three notches.

She couldn't wait to see Christian.

"This is so exciting!" she heard Kate say.

"Indeed, it is." Ana replied, while a smile graced her gorgeous face.

As soon as the elevator door slid open, she and Kate immediately walked in the direction of the party.

"Kate! Ana!" They heard someone calling out to them.

So, the both of them stopped in their tracks, and turned their faces to see who was calling them.

It was Sawyer.

"Hey, ladies. Looking good... as always" Luke complimented, as he admired the two women in front of him.

Kate's full, red lips curled upwards into a smile, while looking at him through her long, thick eyelashes." Gee… thanks, Luke. You look handsome yourself... you do know that, right?"

In response, he smiled widely, and nodded." Of course, I do." He replied, and raised an eyebrow the way _only_ he does it.

Ana laughed wholeheartedly at his reaction, and placed a hand on his upper arm." You're hilarious." She said, as they walked over to where the party was held." Like Kate here pointed out, you look devilishly handsome tonight."

"Thank you." A voice behind them said.

It was Christian...

"Get out of here, Grey." Sawyer replied." The lady was talking about me... not you"

 _Luke was Christian's business partner and long-time friend._

 _Sawyer liked Kate very much, and it was fun how he always wanted her attention. However, she played hard to get. Not to be a tease, but she just wanted to protect her heart._

 _Kate liked him too but was very cautious, when it came down to dating men. She didn't want to end up like her mom, who still wasn't over her divorce from Kate's father..._

"Seriously? Was she really talking about you now?" Christian said, while locking eyes with Ana." Are you sure, Sawyer?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Luke insisted, making Ana, Kate and Christian laugh at him, while entering the ballroom.

"Let's party!" Luke exclaimed, being the first one to walk in the direction of the bar.

Then all of a sudden he stopped and turned around, looking at Kate." Shall we, my lady?" he asked, while offering her a hand.

Kate nodded in response. "Sure." she said, and they both walked over to the bar.

Ana was already following them, but stopped in her tracks at one point, a bit nervous to be at the party with so many people. She was a shy, young woman who got up in the morning, went to work and went back home. Like clockwork.

She hated partying and mostly kept to herself.

Why? Well, Ana had a very good reason for that, but hadn't shared it with anyone.

How could she? Since Ana experienced it for the first time, five years ago, she has kept it a secret. Even from Kate.

She and Kate were indeed colleagues and good friends, but Ana didn't trust her enough to share this burden with her. Could she ever... share it with someone?

No, she couldn't. Cause Ana was certain that nobody in the world was mentally capable of handling what she was hiding.

As a sigh escaped her lips, she all of sudden had the urge to flee. Maybe she should just go? Yes... she should. Then why was she unable to move?!

Damn it! Stupid legs!

Christian was already walking towards the bar, but stopped in his tracks, when he didn't see Ana.

He turned around and saw that she was standing in the middle of the ballroom, her eyes darting around, while he saw a hint of fear in her bright, blue eyes.

Ana looked absolutely terrified.

Christian decided then to calm her down. He walked over to Ana, and when he reached her spot, he smiled at her." Ana? What's the matter? Something wrong?"

"I uhmm... I d-don't wanna sit by the bar." She pointed out." The couch is fine, I'm gonna sit over there."

While observing Ana, Christian noticed how her hand was shaking. However, he didn't ask her about it, because he'd probably make it worse for her.

Instead, Christian nodded and they walked over to the red, comfortable couch.

Ana took a seat, but Christian didn't.

"What's your poison, Ana?" he asked, but then remembered." Ow, sorry I asked... you're the designated driver tonight, right?"

Ana smiled at hearing that." Yes, indeed. You remembered, Sir?" she questioned.

"Call me Christian... please." he replied, and then the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a smile.

"No! I cannot" She said.

"Yes, you can, Ana" he remarked. "Please... just for tonight?"

"OK, _only_ for tonight." Ana gave in." Christian, I'd like a soda."

"One soda coming up, Ana" he told her and then winked at her." Be right back, OK? Don't go anywhere"

"I won't." She promised.

As Ana sat back on the couch and waited for her soda, her mind drifted off. She had to watch the time, because of her 'situation'.

Ana looked around and noticed how the people at the party were enjoying themselves. She wasn't so fond of parties, not very comfortable to be around so many people. However, she promised Kate and Christian that she would join them. So, that's why she was here at her boss' party.

As her eyes darted towards Christian at the bar, while he ordered their drinks, the corners of her mouth curled upwards into a smile. He was such a gentleman, and was always nice to her.

Ana felt like she understood him as much as he understood her. Why was that though? Ana had no clue.

 _From the first moment that she met Christian, Ana felt an **instant connection**..._

 _When they shook hands, she felt a connection so strong, like an electric current coursing through her body from her fingers through her heart and to her toes._

 _Ana was taken aback, and as she locked eyes with her new boss, she noticed that he was a bit shocked too. Did he also feel what she felt right then? Ana was almost certain of that._

 _It was very strange in her opinion, but there was no denying it._

 _That connection she felt with Christian was as real as it was unexplainable. To Ana, it felt like she already knew the man. But as far as she could remember, the day she had that job interview with him, was the day she met him for the very first time..._

 _So weird. Then why did she feel like she already knew Christian?! Ana had no single clue._

 _And after that first meeting, she was informed the same day that she was hired._

 _Usually, Christian Grey's employees had to do two more interviews, one with the COO of the company and one with the manager. However, Ana was informed via email that she was hired by Mr. Grey himself._

 _WOW... Ana didn't understand but didn't ask questions about it. Why?_

 _Well, she was happy she got the job. Why ask unnecessary questions. Right?_

 _That happened almost one year ago._

 _Ana's interactions with her boss, were mostly about work. However, in the past months, when they occasionally got a chance to talk about something else than work, their conversations were absolutely deep._

 _During those rare moments, Ana talked to Christian about her life and so did he._

 _She told him things she had never told Kate or her other colleagues._

 _And Gosh... it felt so good, when they had moments like those._

 _Christian had told her about his life before. And Ana also told him about her past._

 _She couldn't for the life of her understand how it was so easy to talk to him._

 _He made her feel safe... and at home. She had that with nobody else, but her boss._

 _Most people didn't understand Ana. That's why it was very rare, him understanding her and vice versa._

 _Did they understand each other so well, because they both had lived difficult lives? Could be..._

 _One evening, Christian had told Ana about his dark past, after a meeting with their biggest client, Hernando Arias._

 _When Christian was five, his parents died in a car accident. After that, he landed in the foster care system._

 _He had a horrible childhood, but fortunately when he was 16 he was taken in by a nice couple who didn't have children of their own._

 _Grace and Carrick Grey. He flourished after being adopted by them._

 _He was a troubled kid, but with a lot of patience and love, they molded Christian into the successful billionaire he was today. The Greys had given Christian a second chance in life, and he'd forever be grateful to them... (he tells them every single day)_

 _Ana remember it very clearly, that evening when her boss told her about his past._

 _After confiding in her, Christian all of a sudden gave her a shocked look._

 _"What is it, sir?" Ana had asked._

 _He cleared his throat at hearing that." Uhmmm... I've never told anyone what I've just told you, Ana.. And I'm… uhmm… I'm really not sure why I just did?" He said softly and shook his head." Why though? I don't know why I've told you my story so easily..."_

 _"I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey" Ana replied, afraid that he'll act distant towards her after what just occurred._

 _Cause she knew he was a very private man…_

 _However, Christian smiled instead and gently grabbed her hand. "No, it's OK, Ana... I guess I just feel very comfortable when I'm with you" he explained, his beautiful gray eyes so bright, they probably could've lit up the whole room._

 _Ana almost told him that she felt the same, but fortunately she was able to hold herself back from saying that to her boss._

 _And Ana? Well, she in return had told Christian her own story._

 _She had an OK childhood, but her mother was a drunk for as long as she could remember._

 _Ana never knew her father. She didn't even know how he looked like. Carla didn't have photos of him. When she was eleven years old, her mom had told Ana that she was a result of a one-night stand._

 _"I don't even remember his name" Carla told her young daughter._

 _It wasn't a horrible life, but Ana just couldn't take it anymore. So, when she got a scholarship and was accepted to a university, Ana packed her bags and left home._

Well, that was the best decision of her life. After leaving home, Ana thrived exponentially.

Her life at the moment was pretty stressful, her job devouring all of her time. She always had to meet deadlines, and she occasionally butted heads with Christian about business deals. But Ana really liked her job.

No, not like... honestly: Ana totally loved it!

During work hours, Ana felt excited, the rush of completing a deal very exhilarating in her opinion. After bringing in the business deal, her whole body buzzed from excitement, her senses on overdrive and that's what she lived for these past twelve months.

A smile was still plastered on her face at the thought, when she was taken out of her thoughts by her boss' voice." Here you go." Christian said and handed her the soda." One cherry cola for you, Ana."

She accepted her drink, and took a sip from it." Thank you, Mr. Gr... I mean, thank you Christian" Ana corrected herself.

"Well, enjoy" he replied, and took a swig from his own drink.

"Boy, I didn't know I was this thirsty up until now." she commented, and kept drinking." Thanks again"

Christian had a glass of whisky in his hand and smiled. "You're welcome, Ana. It's my pleasure" he replied.

He was just about to sit next to her, when Luke called him, beckoning him to get over where he stood in a small group on the other side of the room.

"Go see what he wants, Christian." Ana suggested, and smiled." I'll be fine."

Christian hesitated, and looked at Ana. He observed her face for a few moments, and looked at her questioningly." You sure?" he asked, because he knew she hated parties and huge crowds.

She had told him once about her not being comfortable around too many people.

"I'll be fine, really." Ana replied, and smiled widely, attempting to convince him." They are waiting for you. Go!"

"OK, be right back." He promised and walked over to Sawyer and the others.

In the meantime, Kate walked over to Ana and took a seat next to her.

"Enjoying the party, Ana?" the beauty asked with that sultry voice of hers.

"Uhuh." Ana replied, as her blue eyes darted around the room. She was nervous once more.

Nope. She most definitely wasn't enjoying the party…

.

.

.

 ** _\- Approximately two and a half hours later -_**

 ** _._**

Ana sat alone on the couch, and threw a quick glance at her watch.

It was almost 11 PM.

It was almost time, so she decided to leave the party after five minutes.

 _Kate had told Ana half an hour ago that she was going to stay till the end of the party... with Sawyer._

 _"Will you stay with us?" Kate had asked, but Ana declined._

 _"No, sweetie... I have an early day tomorrow." she had told her best friend." I've got plans"_

 _"You sure, Ana?"_

 _"I'm sure... I plan on leaving the party soon... you go have fun, OK?" Ana said._

 _And so here she was, waiting for the time._

 _To Ana, the evening had gone by very slowly, because the others— and by the others she meant Kate and Christian, had left her alone. Kate had a good time with Luke and the others, while Christian unexpectedly had a meeting with an important client during the party._

 _He hated it, leaving Ana, but he didn't have much of a choice. The client was going to leave Seattle the next day, because of a death in the family._

 _So, he insisted on having the meeting with Christian at the party._

 _Kate had asked her countless times to join them, but she kept declining._

 _"No, I'm fine here. Just relaxing on this comfortable couch." She had said to Kate and Sawyer with a small smile on her face._

So, yes it was her own fault that she almost went crazy with boredom...

As Ana let out a deep breath, she threw a quick glance at her watch once more.

'Oh- oh. Time for me to go.' She thought, and got up from the couch.

She almost made her way to the exit, when a tall, blond man grabbed Ana's hand and gripped her tightly by her wrist.

"Hey, cutie. Where are you going?" he asked, and tugged her closer, making Ana collide against his chest." Wanna have a good time with me?"

Ana clenched her free hand into a fist and glared at the man. He was drunk! Asshole!

"Let go of me!" She hissed, and in the process scratched the man with her nails, breaking the skin on his cheek. "Pervert!"

The disgusting man yelled and let go of her hand, while cursing at Ana." Bitch!"

It was then, when Ana knew that she had to get out… now! She was well on her way; Ana felt herself turning at this point. That scumbag had forced her to turn earlier than she was used to.( Usually she turned around midnight)

Fuck!

"Ana!" she heard a voice say.

It was Christian. He sounded and looked worried in her opinion. However, she couldn't stay here.

Ana felt herself already turning! As her throat closed up, she felt a sharp pain in her gums, and saw her nails changing. The moon wasn't at its fullest, but her rage towards that blond asshole had triggered the wolf inside of her.

Fuck! She had to bolt... right now!

And just as she was about to leave the room through the exit, Christian grabbed her lightly by her shoulder." Ana? Wait... I can help you." She heard him say.

However, she was already turning and wanted to get the hell out the building. "Get the hell away from me!"

Ana turned around, and glared at Christian with her golden eyes.

Her voice sounded so different, not her usual high tone, but lower… much lower, almost close to a growl.

"Ana?" he said, while observing her." Let me help you... please?"

"No!" She barked at him.

He then carefully took Ana's hand in his." I'm here for you" he told her, while looking at her with loving eyes." I know what you're going through. Let me help."

She locked eyes with him, but it was then when she knew that she couldn't contain the she-wolf any longer.

Ana's greatest fear was hurting innocent people. And God, it seemed like it was gonna happen at this party...

No! She had to prevent it. She did not want to hurt Christian or anyone else. She had to leave to protect Christian!

Ana threw a last glance at him, and roughly tore her hand from his. She stormed out the ballroom, but Christian followed her. He was very worried about Ana.

She ran and ran until she reached the garage on the fourth floor. Ana felt herself turn, and finally let go, because she thought she was alone.

However, Christian had reached the garage also and watched in horror, as Ana turned into something else...

She screamed, while her whole body twisted in an unnatural way, and her claws descended completely.

He heard her bones breaking and kept watching in horror, as her dress tore into pieces, and she had fur over her whole body...

"Why are you turning now?" he uttered, his mouth open, while his gray eyes widened in shock." It isn't time yet"

Christian watched helplessly, not being able to help Ana... fear was clearly in his eyes, and yet he stayed and watched the she-wolf.

She was truly beautiful!

Christian watched in awe, admiring the female werewolf in all her glory… well, it was Ana.

He was indeed afraid, because she was capable of hurting him. The she-wolf Ana, had no control over her actions. _That_ was something Christian knew all too well.

He was afraid, and at the same time he felt his heart jump up from excitement.

He had found her! He had finally found his soulmate...

Instead of wanting to get away from the gorgeous creature, he desperately was drawn to her.

The pull she had on him was undeniably strong...

'She's so beautiful.' Was what bounced inside his skull, as his lips curled upwards into a small smile.

He was just about to go near the beautiful creature, when she ran away. But before fleeing, Christian noticed how Ana looked at him with those pretty golden eyes of hers…

He followed her of course, and they ended up on the other side of the building.

She-wolf Ana, was in an empty office, and so was Christian.

"Ana?" He said and looked lovingly at her." It's me... your soulmate. I've been searching for you all my life..."

She turned her head, and as their eyes met, Christian felt his heart explode inside his chest for the gorgeous she-wolf.

"Ana... don't be afraid. I'll never hurt you..." he uttered, but got interrupted by a loud noise.

Someone stumbled upon a couple of chairs and a desk.

Christian turned his head and came face to face with his best friend Luke.

"Oh my God!" He heard Luke shout." Christian, buddy... what the fuck is that, man?! Is that a freaking werewolf?!"

"Sawyer, please calm down... you will scare her." Christian said softly, not wanting to startle the beautiful she-wolf.

Luke's eyes widened at hearing that." I will scare it?! What are you talking about, man?! That thing is scary. Not me!" He replied, and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing, Sawyer?" Christian then asked.

"Calling your security detail..." Luke answered, and then he talked to the person on the other side of the line." Taylor, will you please assist your boss and me? We're in Ros Bailey's office and we're in grave danger!"

"Sawyer, don't!" Christian warned, and wanted to grab the phone from Luke, but he was fast and swiftly dodged him.

"Taylor... come here with your best men. Now! **I never believed they existed, but one is staring right at me** " Christian heard Luke say, as the she-wolf glared, and snarled at his best friend.

She was also scratching the office floor with her long claws, and at one point leaped at Sawyer.

Sawyer was terrified!

"Christian, we have to run!" He shouted and stormed out of Ros Bailey's office.

The moment Luke was out of earshot, Christian walked towards Ana, the she-wolf.

"Why have you turned so early?" He whispered and stood right in front of her, unafraid.

Ana stared up at him, and when he boldly petted her over her back, Christian heard her make a purring-like sound.

God... he was so happy that she allowed him to touch her.

Then Christian said." You have to go, Ana... Taylor is on his way with extra men and guns... please go? It's for your own safety."

It was like she understood every single word. She looked up at him one last time, and then she swiftly jumped out one of the office windows.

Someone else would've died at the impact, but Christian wasn't worried at all.

He walked with huge strides towards the window, and saw that the female werewolf sprinted away and disappeared into the park.

It was almost time, so Christian calmly stepped into his private elevator and waited as the minutes passed.

While he went down with the elevator, his eyes were fixed on the clock.

23:51... 23:53... 23:55... 23:56.

The elevator stopped, and the door slid open. He then stepped out of it, and while he walked into the secret tunnel underneath his building that ended up at the park, Christian felt it coming.

After a few minutes, he noticed that he was close... He could already smell the trees in the park.

At one point he hunched down and waited for the last seconds...

As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian heard a beeping sound.

It was time... he threw a quick glance at his watch and saw that it was exactly midnight.

Christian got up and took off his suit jacket, threw it on the floor and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me, beautiful creature." Christian whispered, while a smile graced his handsome face." You are my soulmate"

As he thought about meeting Ana in her werewolf form once more, his heart pounded wildly against his chest, all of his senses on overdrive...

Christian was one hundred percent certain that he'll meet Ana again tonight. Well, of course he will... cause he'll search for Ana in _his **werewolf**_ form till he has found her.

'Oh, yes... this night will surely be the best night of my life!'

* * *

 **Note: Thank you so much for reading my work, you all. :)**


End file.
